Cheater Cheater
by ladylookslikeadude
Summary: Based on the song Cheater Cheater by Joey and Rory. Noriko finds out that Sasuke is cheating on her, and in the end, finds that Itachi is far better for her. Implied Sakusasu, SasuNaru, and ItaNaru. Female!Naruto. No yaoi. Oneshot!


_**This is a oneshot that Tarek requested. Female Naruto, cheating Sasuke and bastard Itachi, what more could you want? Seriously, don't forget to review. It was meant to be shorter, but Tarek kept bugging me until I wrote more,so blame her. **_

Noriko sighed in relief as she finally reached the bedroom. It had been forever since she'd cleaned, with her job at Sharingan corp.

under Uchiha Itachi taking up most of her time, but she had decided to do something nice for her fiancé for the first time in a while. She'd already cleaned the rest of the house; now all that was left was their bedroom.

She wrinkled her nose once she opened the door. She may not have cleaned in a while, but it shouldn't smell like this! Besides, the smell was….familiar yet not at the same time, and for some reason it made her stomach clench in dread.

"Well, first things first." She grabbed a basket out of the closet and started tossing dirty clothes in it.

She dropped to her knees to look under the bed, and if anyone who knew her had seen the suddenly flat expression, they would have run screaming for their mommies.

She withdrew her hand from beneath the bed, and hanging from her pointer finger was the bottom piece to a set of sexy pink lingerie. She did not have any pink lingerie, let alone something even _remotely_ similar to what she was holding.

Slowly her emotionless face fell and tears glimmered in her bright blue eyes. No matter what anyone said, she had loved him. But she had t admit, in the past three years they had been slowly falling out of love with each other.

But none the less, it gave him no reason to cheat on her. That act was unforgiveable. Her tearful eyes narrowed, causing the tears to fall down her face.

She swiped at them roughly before standing up and allowing the offending garment to fall onto the bed.

Sasuke claimed that he was drinking with the guys down at Ernie's bar? Well, time to see if he was telling her the full truth. She walked to the closet, and shoving all the business suits and baggy jeans to the side, she gazed upon her old clubbing outfits.

Her lips curved unintentionally as she remembered her days decked out in leather and silk. If any of her friends had seen what she was reaching for, they would have laughed and grabbed the popcorn.

She was reaching for the outfit that she had used while 'hunting' for guys. It was the very same outfit that Sasuke had seen her in for the first time.

He claimed that that was when he had fallen in love with her. Well, now she was using to hunt for a guy alright, but this particular guy was a cheating asshole and his no good white trash ho, so this was a rather different use for the outfit.

She easily slipped into the silver leather skirt and short black leather halter top, along with the knee high boots. She quickly put on her makeup in practiced strokes, and deftly unbraided her silky blonde hair to wave delicately over her shoulders. She smirked happily

. At twenty-three, she was still as sexy as she'd been at eighteen. She stood carefully, and made sure she could still walk in her boots, and, while grabbing her purse and keys, walked out the door.

On the drive there she spent most of her time focusing on what she was going to say. A car swerved in front of her, and she swore angrily, switching her attention to the road.

When she reached the bar and parked her car, she didn't give herself a chance to back out, she turned the car off, pulled out the keys, got out of the car, locked it, tossed her wavy hair over her shoulders, and stalked into the bar, only to stop short, pain causing her stomach to clench as she fought the urge to march up there and punch him.

Someone pulled her to a table, and she kept her eyes closed for a while before she opened them and smiled thinly.

"Hello Uchiha-sama," she murmured, wincing slightly at the thought of Uchiha Itachi seeing her dressed like a total skank.

He'd always enforced a strict dress code upon his employees, even in public, not wanting his company to get the wrong image out to the public. Itachi looked at her, then at his foolish little brother, and simply said, "I take it that you've found out then."

Noriko nodded, tightly shutting the door on the fact that her boss was aware of the fact that her fiancé of three years had been cheating on her, reminding herself that Uchiha-sama _was_ sasuke-teme's brother.

A sudden thought made her laugh slightly, bitterly, and at Itachi's arched eyebrow she explained, "I was just wondering if he bothered to take his ring off, or if he just kept it on." Itachi replied, "Such thoughts will only bring you pain."

Noriko thought for a moment before nodding decisively. "You're right."

She stood up and walked to Sasuke, and, feeling just a little bit dramatic, stopped behind him and whispered in his ear the last line of the song playing.

"Cheater cheater where'd you meet that lowdown uptown slept-with-every-guy-around, pressed on eyelash, white trash ho?"

Sasuke jerked his mouth free and twisted around to stare at her in horror. "Now," she began fun over, "I expect you to get all your shit out of _my_ apartment before the week is out. You will not fight me on this," she snapped sharply when he opened his mouth.

"I'm giving you three days. Just be glad I decided to not trash you Porsche." She shook her head in disgust at his relieved look, spun around, and left, seemingly unaware of the shadow following her.

Noriko sighed in irritation after about five minutes of someone following her without doing anything. "Yo, dude, whatcha want?"

Itachi stepped out of the shadows and without further introduction, said, "I merely wished to make sure that you are aware that my little brother is extremely foolish, and that it was not anything that you did."

Suddenly he pulled her head roughly to his and kissed her harshly. After a few moments he added, "I hope you realize that you will not be wearing that outfit for anyone but me now."

He nodded, and then left her leaning against the wall in a daze. After a while, she grinned happily.

He may not be giving her much of a choice, but she could learn to love him.

After all, she was already halfway there.


End file.
